gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 71
Crimson Moon Report #71 - January 29, 2012 Summary: The Elanthian Inquisitor reports on the aftermath of Carhn's death. V'tullian cultists begin to retreat, and some progress is made against blight-related sickness in people. ---- Official post by Naionna on 1/29/2012 Dateline ~ Restday, the 29th day of Lormesta, in the year 5112 Destruction swept across the outskirts of the elven nations recently as one known as the Avatar of V'tull, Carhn, fought violently against adventurers who were determined to put an end to the occupation of the wilds by vicious creatures who sought the blood of innocents. After several bloody battles, it is said that the Avatar was slain by a brave dwarven adventurer, who, backed by several other adventurers battling the invading creatures of the environs, was able to take the Minotaur-Avatar Carhn down to his final rest. Rumors have it that the very night of Carhn's demise, the volcano in Teras Isle known as the 'Eye of V'tull' trembled heavily in anger and several locals say the mournful wails of a creature in death were heard momentarily throughout the isle. Since that fateful event, the occupations have died out around the outskirts of the elven nations, and though precautions are still being taken by local authorities and those who live in the vicinity, there has been no more reports of significant occupations since. Skirmishes upon travellers continue to occur, and all those travelling outside of the protection of city walls are still cautioned to maintain groups of more than three, but no significant invasions have occured. In addition, shrines to V'tull built into the wilds have suffered great losses as reported by those locally, as cultists who once walked the Shining City and its proud companion fortress city Ta'vaalor with heads held high quickly took flight and have been seen leaving the cities daily. Some reports have come in of citizens "helping" with this process in less than amicable ways, but authorities have not confirmed any such thing despite inquiries as to incidents spoken of. Though it has been a month since the death of the V'tullian Avatar, it certainly has taken its toll upon the followers of the Crimson Moon as they continue to move from their cities in fear of reprisals by those who once tolerated their presence without choice. It will be interesting to see what unfolds in the future as the loss of V'tullian followers is felt by those who support the prophecy of the Crimson Moon and whether or not it will have an effect on the blight still felt so prominently in many towns across Elanthia. Speaking of the blight, there is some progress being reported by various cities across Elanthia as samples of water, crops and animals are being examined by the most highly educated scholars and alchemists available, joined by adventurers who have risked themselves to provide more information to the cause. The discovery by said adventurers in Wehnimer's Landing of the healing powers of Voln's cleansing pools was a major starting point in the progress made and since then, several people previously afflicted by the blight have regained their health due to that event. There is work in progress regarding the use of the healing springs and how to further their powers, but it is not yet completed. Stockpiles of clean herbs, water, food and supplies continue to be donated by adventurers and are being used rapidly by those who are most in need at this time. Local authorities continue to encourage any and all donations in the wake of this tragic blight as work is being conducted in the background to put an end to the destruction. ~Elanthian Inquisitor Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports